The manufacture of glass bottles may produce a profile defect (cocked finish, bent neck, base leaner) or a wall defect (stone, bubble or inclusion) which makes the bottle unacceptable.
Generally the front surface of the bottle will be illuminated so that it becomes transparent. It can then be examined for wall defects. To make a complete examination of the front surface, which extends 360.degree., a number of angularly related views (usually four) of the front surface are required. U.S. Pat. No. 5,486,692, discloses a state of the art four view system used for inspecting for wall defects. While four views are used for wall defect inspection only two angularly related views are required for profile inspection.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an improved machine for wall and profile inspection.